Noble Resurgence
by Savagesavant
Summary: The information on Noble team you are attempting to access is classified. File Created August 30, 2552  Alternate ending to halo reach and a new begining for what remains of Noble team.SPOILERS
1. Game Not Over

Noble Remains

A Halo Reach fanfiction

By Humbleguy

"Damn" Noble six said as he putting his helmet on the ground. It was cracked through the visor and was starting to mess with his vision. He really liked this helmet too. It was a forest green close quarters battle helmet with both navigational and weapons user interface.

_Just one more thing the covenant had to answer for_

He directed his assualt rifle at the next elite that came into his field of vision. It fell after a number of rounds pierced it's armor. The next came from behind hoping to maim him with a energy sword only to be greeted by the butt of his gun and departed with a bullet from his pistol. More elites started to swarm his position eager for death and he would gladly oblige them. Two more elites fell before, the empty click of his assault rifle caused him to swear inwardly as a third zealot threw him onto his back and drew it's energy sword. Six kicked him off but more came, one held him down as the other raised it's energy sword to deliver the final blow. Time slowed as Noble six saw the energy sword begin it's decent.

It would be a good death. Fighting the covenant to his last breath. Avenging his fallen brethren. If he was better known he might have been hailed as a hero, but the records were sealed, and so was his fate. Six finally closed his eyes and waited to die, waited to join his comrades.

The latter came true.

The former did not.

Three cracks rang out in the haze that surrounded him. Three thuds echoed as the elites slumped to the ground. Noble six blinked three times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. As Noble Three emerged from the dust hanging his sniper rifle over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" he voiced as Jun knelt over him about to check his pulse.

"It's good to see you too six." Jun answered avoiding the question. He reached for his earpiece "Halsey, this is Nobel Three I've found the lieutenant, bring in the pelican for evac."

"You were ordered to get Halsey to safety." Six stated while Jun popped a blue smoke flair.

"She insisted on coming back for you and whatever spartans could be salvaged. I said no but she put a pistol to her head, and. . . .here we are." Jun gestured at their surroundings with his hands "Now get up before you become welded to the floor." Jun offered to help six up but Six knocked his hand away and got on his feet

Standing up Six began to notice the full extent of his injuries. To put it lightly, He felt like shit. His body was practically fried from plasma burns and his armor was warped so that it was impossible for him to bend his left elbow and knee. He limped towards now landing pelican when his legs began to give out. Jun caught him and helped him to the pelican. As it opened four soldiers jumped out of the pelican to secure the perimeter. Jun waved them off "Don't bother. We got what we came for." After he was situated Jun looked over to the other spartan in the pelican. He was being attended to by a medic that was currently using his fourth canister of bio-foam to seal the giant wound in the man's chest.

"Brace yourself." The medic said

A hissing noise came from both the canister and the recipient.

Jun directed his attention to the source of the noise

"Hey Emile you dead man?" Jun asked.

There was a groan.

"Yeah man."


	2. It's only just begun

**Chapter 2**

**...It's only just begun**

_By humbleguy_

_"Congratulations spartan, no other asset could have accomplished this task." His commander stood back after pinning the medal onto his uniform. B-312 stood silently somewhat dissapointed._

_ "That's all you have to say?" He finally spoke _

_ "Pardon?" the commander said somewhat sternly._

_ "You've been using me this whole time . . . and that's all you have to say?"B-312 repeated."I have no Idea what your talking-"The Commander started "Don't lie to me!" He yelled "You made me into spartan so I could be your pet!All those terrorists, militiamen. They never posed any threat to the UNSC, but they did pose a threat to you... So you sent me." B-312 spat the words at his commander._

_ "It's more complicated than that."His commander tried to explain._

_ "So simplify it." The spartan demanded_

_ The commander sighed and turned to face the window of his office becoming lost in his thoughts "We can't have dissidence when we face genocide. We must be united in our fight, and if some blood must be spilled to keep that unity. Then so be it. Our ends will justify our means. Whether you believe it or not my work, your orders, has saved thousands more lives than they've-ugh" _

_ The knife entered the commander's lungs at an upward angle stopping him mid sentence. "I have new orders"B-312 whispered into the commander's ear. "One last target."_

_ The man collapsed into his arms wheezing, B-312 almost took pity on him. One moment ago he was full of vigor, no doubt in his cause. Yet the man he laid on to the ground gasping, mouth agape, eyes screaming for help, yet voice unable too, was doubting everything he held dear. Was this man hypocrite? _

_ No, this man had just come to a sudden realization. A completely random moment of catharsis. That's why he pitied him. He was just now getting it. . . . . ._

"Wake up Noble Six." Halsey said

_. . . . . .victory at any cost isn't victory at all. . . . . _

"Spartan wake up this instant!" she demanded clearly frustrated.

_. . . . Also the fact that he was his father, that too._

"B-312!" She voiced angrily. He grimaced as he sat upright, feeling the plasma burns that coated his body. "It's Noble Six," He said to Halsey. "How long was I out?" Six asked somewhat irritated.

"A couple hours" Halsey answered "We are just about to arrive at my destination, the ONI Castle base. I need to make sure you can make it to the UNSC Hopeful," Halsey informed him. He looked down and sighed heavily. "Oh for god sakes, breath through your nose you sound like a bull dog." She said disdainfully. "What the hell is a bull dog?" Six asked. "Never-mind." Halsey said rolling her eyes.

After taking his vitals. She ran a system diagnostic on his armor. He wasn't really paying attention until the Data pad she was using made a buzzing noise and turned bright red. "That's not good." She said plainly. "What's not good." He asked concerned. "It appears lieutenant, that you have what some would call '**the welds**.'" She made slight air quotes. "Ouch." Emile said overhearing the term. Which did not make Six feel any better. "What exactly is the problem?" Six asked somewhat nervous. "Some of the skin on the left side of your body has melted onto your armor due to plasma damage. Removing it will likely tear the skin off, extremely painful, but not life threatening and at most will lengthen your recovery for a few weeks." she dismissed calmly. "Your bedside manner is amazing doctor." Emile said sarcastically.

"It's almost as good as that lie that you and Jun put together."Six added scornfully. "What do you mean?" she questioned. Six laughed softly "Somehow, I doubt that a woman who has a hobby of abducting children and turning them into trained killers would be willing to put a gun to her head for someone she hardly even knows." He threw the words at her like knives. "So your not as stupid as you seem." She said un-phased, frustrating him.

"Why did you come back for us?" Six demanded. "Why do you care?" Emile interrupted. "She's giving us a chance to make the covenant pay for Reach. That's all you should care about." Noble Six rebutted him angrily. "She denied me a chance to die believing I saved humanity!" he directed his attention back to Halsey. "Tell me you have a good reason for doing so." His demand made Halsey smirk. It was almost as if she approved of his anger with her. _"Making our final approach to Castle base."_ Jun said over the intercom.

"B-312," He hated being called that. "You were my glorified delivery boy, you didn't save anyone."She talked down to him, as if he was a child. "The reason we went back for you was to make sure you got the job done." She said coldly _You didn't save anyone. _Those words stung more than his plasma burns. "But you did give humanity hope."She continued. "Yet hope isn't enough. We can't just wait for the pillar of autumn to come back with some kind of deus ex machina device. We have a war to fight B-312, and even though your one of Ackerson's dogs. You're one hell of a spartan, You and Noble team will have a large role in this war." She stated as if certain. Which made Six scoff "Half of the team's dead, Me and Emile will be out for months and Jun will be reassigned." Six said hopelessly. "Face it doctor, Noble Team's dead."

"I thought Spartans never died?" Halsey asked smugly. The main thrusters gave out. Indicating that they had landed. Halsey headed towards the back of pelican. As she passed Emile nodded his head head towards her. "Ma'am" He said courteously. "Spartan." she replied stepping out of the pelican.

Tired of arguing, Noble six put his face in his hands, eyes staring onto his chest, when he suddenly realized something. "Jun," He called up to the cock-pit. "Wait a sec. I'll be right back" He wobbled to his feet, and started after Halsey. "What are you up to Six?" Emile questioned as he limped by but he wouldn't stop to answer him.

"Dr. Halsey!" He yelled trying to catch up to her dust swarming all around them. She turned to face him surprised that he could even stand after everything he had been through. When Six finally reached her He took a pair of dog-tags off of his neck and handed them to her. "These are-" He said trying to collect himself. "-I mean, these **were** Jorge's. Since your the closest thing he has to next of kin. I thought you might want them."

Halsey took the tags and looked over them for a moment. Her eyes were filled with a emotion Six couldn't recognize. It was a mixture of remorse, pride and anger. He started to leave when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned back to her and she gently took his arm and placed the tags back in his hand. "Take them," She said stoically "They've served you well so far."

**(Thanks to everyone. I took all of your criticisms to heart and I hope you like the result. Looking back, the whole Halsey putting a gun to her head thing was kind of OOC so I apologize for that. Other than that I am very happy with how this is turning out. Hope you come along for the ride.) **


	3. A Spartan Will Rise

**Chapter 3**

**A Spartan Will Rise**

By Humbleguy

They had been on board the UNSC Hopeful for three days. Six and Emile were put on leave until they were fit enough for duty, which would probably be a couple of weeks. Emile's condition had worsened when his bio-foam dissolved, but they had flash cloned organs waiting for him and somehow managed to save him. He was currently confined to bed rest for the next week. Six's injuries were not as severe, but he had to be cut out of his armor a process that removed a lot of skin from his left bicep, tricep, forearm, calf and thigh. They gave him skin grafts and painkillers to speed up his recovery. Jun felt somewhat guilty that he had come out unscathed, while they had almost died. Then again, he was the one who saved their asses. By his account that pretty much got him off the hook.

He had been summoned to the helm of the ship by Vice-admiral Ysionris Jeromi. The captain of the UNSC Hopeful and a living legend. As he arrived though he was only greeted by an A.I. "Please, state your name and rank." It said in a monotonic voice. "Warrant officer Jun-A266." He said straightening up. "I apologize Jun but the vice-admiral is busy at the moment and will not be able to meet with you. He has requested that I inform you that you have been promoted to the rank of Major due to your service in the fall of Reach." "Is that all?" Jun asked a little disappointed that he wasn't going to meet one of his childhood heroes. "No," The A.I. Said in the same monotone voice. I have also received a report that one of your team-mates, Subject Name Redacted, has recently been diagnosed with PTSD." Jun was troubled by this. Six had seemed fine the last time he talked with him. The A.I. Continued. "Since you were once diagnosed with Post traumatic stress disorder. Our doctors have recommended that you should help Noble six through his recovery." "What about my reassignment?" Jun asked. "In light of your service to the UNSC you have been given an additional two weeks of leave." The A.I. Informed him. Jun was taken aback by the answer. The war with the covenant was demanding every resource humanity had. Keeping him on the Hopeful just to give Six a reassuring pep-talk didn't make sense.

Even so this change in events was still worth exploring. Jun made his way to Emile and Six's room. When he got there. He was surprised to see Six seated next to Emile's bed arguing about something.

"I know what I saw." Six said.

"I know your crazy." Emile countered.

"Maybe someone looks similar. . ." Six trailed off as he saw Jun enter the room.

"Maybe your crazy." Emile said continuing the argument.

"What's going on?" Jun asked though he partially knew the answer already.

"Six is fucking crazy." Emile answered quickly.

Six sighed. "It may have been a case of mistaken identity."

"Except that no-one on this ship matches her description." Emile argued.

"Then. . .then. . ." Six said thinking. "Then maybe I really am crazy." He finally gave up.

"Hold on a sec," Jun said. "Your hallucinating?" He asked Six.

"I guess so." Six shrugged clearly at a loss of words.

"You're probably just having a bad reaction to the painkillers." Emile stated.

"You're on ten times the dosage I am. How come your not hallucinating?" Six asked.

"Because I'm not a pussy." Emile said sardonically.

"Funny." Six answered clearly unamused.

"So what exactly are you seeing." Jun asked.

"Ghosts," Six said plainly "to be more specific." Six took a deep breath "Kat." Jun looked at him puzzled. "What?" Six asked.

"Nothing," Jun said "...So, were you and Kat close?"

"We spent most missions working together." Six stated.

"That's not what I asked." Jun said grinning mischievously.

"What? No, not like that!" Six replied taken somewhat aback by what Jun had implied.

"Come on six we're not going to judge you. " Jun said teasing him.

"We were soldiers. Nothing more." six said defensively.

"That's a shame." Emile said joining their conversation.

"Can we please!...wait." six turned his attention to Emile. "What do you mean 'That's a shame'?"

"Your telling me you didn't see it?" Emile questioned. "See what?" Six asked. Emile chuckled. "All those times you impressed her."

"What is?...I don't even." Six fumbled with his words confused.

"Like that time," Emile started. "Back when we were heading towards the Visegrad relay. First elites we ever saw on Reach. One of 'em was about to take Kat out when you came out of nowhere, tackled the thing to the ground, and stabbed it in the face."

"We were teammates," six said. "We watched each others backs."

"You always seemed to be watching a little bit south of Kat's back." Jun teased.

"Shut up, Jun." Six said clearly annoyed.

"Six, can you honestly say that you were never the slightest bit interested?" Emile questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe," Six said thinking back. "Well now that you mention it. You guys remember that elevator ride in New Alexandria, after the covenant started to glass everything?" They both nodded. "I may be crazy," Jun interrupted Six. "You are hallucinating." Six acknowledged him with a cold stare. "Anyway," Six continued. "I could've sworn she flirted with me during that elevator ride."

"What exactly did she say?" Jun asked cautiously curious.

"She asked me if it was my first glassing. Apparently it was hers. I told her not to worry, I told her we would get out of there alive." Six chuckled fondly remembering."And she smiled. God help her, she smiled. Whether from how stupid that statement sounded or if she believed me I'll never know. But for a second, I actually started to believe it myself. . . I actually wanted it." He said looking down.

"Do you blame yourself for what happened to her?" Jun asked quietly.

Just as six began to answer the alarm next to his bed rang. "Crap. . .I've got to go. Vice-admiral Jeromi is expecting me." Six explained just before limping out of the door. Leaving a confused Jun behind. "Jeromi wants to see him?" Jun asked surprised and a little offended that he only got his A.I. "I guess so," Emile said shrugging. "You think the kid really blames himself for Kat's death?" Jun sighed. "It would explain why he is hallucinating. His mind trying to convince itself that she's still alive."

Jun and Emile shared a disconcerted look as they remembered what happened that night in New Alexandria. Immediately after Six and Kat exited the elevator. They headed for the underground bunker when Kat was shot in the back of the head with a needle rifle, killing her instantly. Six caught her as she fell to the ground and fired at the sniper with her pistol. When it clicked empty, he dragged her inside of the fallout bunker. But it was too late. When her helmet rolled back to reveal the fatal wound she had received. Six recoiled from the corpse, stumbling backwards towards the wall refusing to even look at what he had dragged in. "Somebody tell me that didn't just happen?" he begged them covering his visor with his hands, clearly about to lose it. "No,no, that couldn't have just happened." he said trying to convince himself. "Her shields should have deflected the shot." Jun stood somberly over Kat's corpse. "The radiation must have knocked out her shields. I'm sorry Six." he said mournfully.

"Not like this," Emile spoke head hanging as he stood near her corpse "Spartans should die on the battlefield. Not like this Not trying to get to safety. . .Not when we were so close." Carter picked up the corpse. He would carry the weight of her death, his failure, for the short time left that he would live. He turned to them. "How many times do I have to say it," Carter voiced. "Spartans do not die-." Six interrupted him."-But they do not live." Six spoke softly as his eyes finally looked at her corpse. The spartans grew silent for a moment. Carter finally spoke "Let's move, there's no time to mourn."  
_

In his private quarters, Ysrionis Jeromi was looking over the designs from his protege's latest project. "I understand your motivations. What I don't get is your methods. Why not use flash cloned organs?" He asked her over the video monitor. She moved around the lab clearly working on something else. "When you are given a golden hilt of a sword would you attach a iron blade? My project has successfully created what could be our greatest weapon in this war." She said while organizing data to be destroyed. "As I recall, you took a similar stance on your last project." Jeromi noticed. "Still, even though it was a success. I fail to see how this will change the tide of the war." He spoke honestly. Halsey finished organizing the data and finally turned to face Jeromi. "Vice-Admiral this is a perfect symbiosis of machine and man. It can communicate, observe and analyze any situation at the speed of light. Jeromi. . .," She paused for dramatic effect. "This is an technological savant the likes of which I've never seen before."

Jeromi stroked his chin thinking. That was quite a statement coming from one of the smartest women of the 26th century. Though he had not had a chance to see the Spartan's abilities in action since letting her aboard. Halsey's words had convinced him that she was well worth the investment. He took one final look at the designs. "First an arm, now half of a brain. I wonder if there will be anything left of her when this war is over." Jeromi said thoughtfully. "Unimportant," Halsey remarked coldly. "The spartan III program has always willingly traded lives for time. Our work now is no different." Jeromi scowled at the monitor in front of him. He had tried to teach his protege everything that he valued, but the one thing he could never seem to help her with was a sense of morality. "One last question," He said to the monitor. "If she is so important. Why are you sending her to me? God knows we could use Spartans like her in the field." Halsey pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Because Noble team needs a leader." She said remembering the words of another spartan. " and that ship was starting to crowd my thinking space." Jeromi looked puzzled for a moment. "What ship?" he started to ask when there was a knock on his door.

"That should be Noble six." Halsey said. "I didn't send for him." Jeromi stated confused. "Yes vice-admiral, but I did. Take him to Catherine-B320. She will explain everything." Halsey ordered. "Very well," Jeromi said begrudgingly. Before he could cut the connection. Halsey's camera shook violently and it looked as though an earthquake was occurring in her office in the ONI castle base. "Catherine are you all right?" He said concerned as the camera returned to a stable shot of her office. "I'm fine," She said hurriedly. "Covenant may have found the base. I'm severing all communications." Jeromi felt a knot in his gut as his monitor went black. Noble six knocked on his door again and rather than dwell on what he had no control over. Jeromi went to answer him.

He would tell them that a spartan has risen from the grave to lead Noble team.

**(Bringing Kat back was something I wanted to do from the start. I hope you enjoyed the execution. Having a Six/Kat romance was something I also wanted. However I was a bit more cautious. I don't want the romance to overshadow the plot. I may kill it off(metaphorically or physically) if you guys don't like it or if I don't like where I'm going with it.****The whole six tackling an elite before it owned Kat actually happened to me in game. Check it out at T Rob92's file share. It's under Tango down.**** Thanks for all your critiques and support! Hope you come along for the ride.)**


	4. Dead MEN tell no tales

Chapter 4

Dead **men** tale no tales...

By Humbleguy

"Noble six," Jeromi acknowledged him with a nod. His face was somewhat pale.

"Sir," Noble Six said saluting.

"At ease soldier. God knows I should be saluting you." Jeromi said

"Thank you, sir" Noble Six said still standing at attention.

"Do you know why you're here spartan?" The vice admiral asked

"No, Sir." Six answered.

"That makes two of us." Jeromi said. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Six asked.

"The docking area, if i'm right We have a new ship for you." Jeromi motioned for Six to follow him.

"No disrespect sir," Six started keeping pace with Jeromi. " But how do you not know if there is a ship on your station."

"You'll see when we get there." Jeromi vaguely explained.

When they finally got to the docking area. Six was puzzled to see a armed ship in the hanger. The Hopeful was a medical station. Why was one of the most beautiful ships he had ever seen be docked in the hangar. It looked like a cross between a sabre and a pelican, with twice as many weapons. "Brace yourself spartan," The Vice-admiral warned. "For what?" Six asked.

"You're in my light."

His body instantly froze as the voice came from under the ship. Six slowly advanced to meet the voice, and sure enough she was there, wearing a black tank top, cargo pants, and combat boot's. Her right arm whirred mechanically as she adjusted some of the machinery under the ship.

"Can I help you?" She said pulling herself out from under the ship. His mind raced as she came from under the ship out into the light. He saw her face for the first time since that night in New Alexandria. She had a couple new scars on her face and a prosthetic eye that glowed a soft blue.

"Noble Six and I are here on orders from Dr. Halsey." Jeromi said. Six looked confusedly between the admiral and the woman in front of him, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"Oh, Six, didn't recognize you without you're helmet on. What happened to it by the way?" Kat asked.

"You...It...got shot." he said stumbling clearly confused.

"Too bad," She shrugged. "I remember you loved that thing like a child."

"Yeah..." Six said indifferent about what he was seeing.

"Vice-admiral it's an honor," She said acknowledging Jeromi. They shook hands. "If you have any questions I would be happy to answer."

Meanwhile, Six was trying to recall if he remembered to take his medication today.

"I appreciate that," Jeromi said joining their conversation. "I'd first like to know why and how you've sneaked this much equipment onto my ship?"

"ONI authorization overrides any need to clear the transactions with the head of the ship." She stated simply.

"You're working for ONI?" Six asked cautiously rejoining the conversation.

"**We're** working for ONI." She corrected. "You should feel right at home Six." She returned her attention to the admiral. "As for your lack of knowledge on the matter. I may have looped security footage and locked some doors."

"_So I wasn't hallucinating after all._" Six thought to himself.

"Why the secrecy?" Jeromi asked curiously.

"I like my privacy." Kat said shrugging. "and because I've been working with dangerous materials."

"What kind of dangerous materials?" Jeromi inquired a little concerned.

"Sir, if you have to ask-" Six started to say say.

"Radioactive and unstable materials." She said finishing his sentence. "Best kind." She added

"Of course." Six said unsurprised for the first time in the conversation.

"And you brought them here because?" Jeromi asked.

"...Because we've developed a new prototype stealth fighter. One that with the right tools," She directed her attention to Six "and the right pilot, could take out a covenant armada."

"Why me?" Six asked still confused.

Instead of answering him she walked over to a workbench next to the ship. She picked up a wrench with her prosthetic arm tossing it in the air a couple of times. "That's a good question. Your not as tough as Emile. You're aim isn't as good as Jun's." Her robotic arm suddenly threw the wrench at the Jeromi at a lightning speed. The vice-admiral flinched slightly when Six grabbed the wrench out of mid-air. "However," Kat said continuing. "You're reaction speed is two times faster than a normal spartan. Six times that of a regular human. It's the reason I choose you for the Sabre program."

"So you're telling me you developed the Sabre too?" Six asked skeptically.

"Co-developed," She corrected. "and recruited pilots."

"I can confirm what she's saying is true Six, But..."Jeromi shook his head. "Have you even tested this thing yet?"

"Not in the field, but it will fly." She said.

"What does Halsey hope will come from this?" Jeromi asked.

"An assault on the covenant fleet." She stated simply.

"What?" Six asked dumbfounded.

"You have to be kidding." Jeromi looked at her disbelievingly. "One ship can't take on an entire covenant fleet."

"They said the same thing about the spartan program." Kat countered.

"True enough," Jeromi acknowledged. "But that gave us hundred's of super soldiers. This is one ship."

"This is a prototype." Kat said defensively. "But I promise you Vice-admiral. It will make a difference in this war."

"So what do you need from me?" Jeromi asked.

"I need to use some of the Hopeful's facilities for final tests and preparations." Kat said.

The vice admiral stroked his chin for a moment looking at both the ship and it's soon to be pilot. "Fine, but I want to observe these tests." Jeromi demanded.

"Done." Kat agreed and they shook hands.

"Now if you will excuse us Vice-admiral. I need to get Six acquainted with the ship." Kat politely inclined for Jeromi to leave.

"Of course" Jeromi said understanding.

As he left Kat sighed to herself. Six could tell that she was tired. Probably from building a very advanced war ship in about a week. "Right," Kat said rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"You got that right." Six said still in disbelief. "You're dead."

"I got better." She said.

"That's impossible." Six stated.

"It's improbable." Kat corrected.

"**It **isn't funny!" Six said angrily.

"I understand you're frustrated." Kat reasoned with him.

"I'm more than frustrated, Kat. I'm pissed off!" Six said momentarily losing his cool. "Why didn't you come see Me or Jun or Emile?" he asked angrily.

"I only arrived yesterday." Kat explained. "And I had to take care of those dangerous materials before I could get any free time...I'm sorry."

"No," Six said somberly. He leaned against the ship for a moment putting his hands on his face. "I'm sorry Kat... It... It was my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked.

"_It_ was my fault." Six repeated staring somberly at her. She suddenly realized what he was talking about.

"Six," she started with a softer voice "Why would you think that?"

"I should have been more aware." Six stated.

"There was nothing you could have done." Kat said trying to reassure him.

"But there should have been." Six said disappointed with himself. He sighed heavily to himself. "You always looked out for us Kat. I could have at least done the same."

"What do you want me to say Six?" Kat asked.

"I just-," Six started. "I want you to forgive me Kat." Six said quietly.

"I don't blame you for-." Kat started to say.

"Kat," Six interrupted her. "...Just please... say the words."

"...I forgive you." She said softly

Six seemed to relax and his shoulders dropped. "I know it's stupid-" he began

"It's not stupid," Kat interrupted him. "I know what it's like to blame yourself for something you have no control over."

There was a long silence between the two of them. Kat seemed to withdrawal from him, causing him to worry.

"You want to talk about it?" Six finally asked.

"No," Kat answered.

"You want me to go?" He asked.

"No." She whispered.

"...You want to go freak out Emile and Jun?" He asked.

The wicked smile she gave him was all the answer he needed.

"YOU GOT SHOT IN THE FUCKING FACE!" Jun screamed at the top of his lungs. The look on his face was priceless and Six was glad he was recording the conversation. "Kat? Is that really you?" Emile asked uncertain. She nodded. "What happened to you?" Emile asked confused. "SHE GOT SHOT IN THE FUCKING FACE!" Jun screamed again motioning to Kat. Kat Emile shook his head."Kat, this is really F-"

"Fascinating?" Kat said interrupting him. "Try impossible," Jun said slightly calmer though that wasn't saying much. "I should know, I've shot a lot of things in the fucking face."

As Kat explained everything to them. Six couldn't help but think back to that night in New Alexandria and his conversation with Jun and Emile. How exactly did he feel about her? Did she feel the same way about him? And- "Why the fuck are you recording this?" Jun screamed in his face. Emile and Kat chuckled in the background as Six sprinted out of the room with Jun not far behind.

**(Ok explanation time. I had to rewrite this story three times before I was finally happy with it. Also I had to set in stone what I wanted to do with these characters. I hope you all picked up on the Kat blaming herself for Thom's, the spartan noble six replaced, death. I know many people will think that Emile would freak out more than Jun. However I've always seen him as a more disciplined soldier off the field than Jun. I'll hopefully get the next chapter done in less time than this one took. One last thing asdf commented saying _"Six stabbing his commander seems stupid. That would most likely get him executed."_ Just wanted to take this moment to explain that Six was ordered by ONI to eliminate his former commander because of how he abused his power. Thanks to everyone for their feedback and I hope you come along for the ride. ) **


	5. Wolves among the Stars

Chapter 5

**Wolves among the Stars**

By Humbleguy

"Forty-eight, forty-nine,fifty." Emile counted as he pulled himself up once more using the bar above his head. The exercise facility on the Hopeful had practically been his home for the last couple of days. He had at first focused on the physical therapy of his legs, but now he sought to push his strength to it's limit. Tough times were ahead and he would need to be prepared for whatever Kat and ONI had planned for Noble Team. "Excuse me?" Came a voice from the door. Emile paused between reps. There was a young lady in the doorway to the weight room looking very out of place among the training soldiers. Emile could tell she was nervous. Civilians were always awed or terrified of spartans, and his actions in the field did plenty of both. She was young had to be about sixteen. He felt like he had seen her before.

"Do I know you?" Emile asked somewhat rudely.

"I was at Visegrad." she stated recalling the memory. That was where Emile recognized her from."Sara, right?" He asked.

She nodded

She was the daughter of the dead scientist from Visegrad relay. He started a new set of pull ups. "What are you doing here?" He asked a little annoyed from her interruption.

"I was looking for Jorge."She said. Emile paused briefly at the mention of his dead comrade. "Well he ain't here." he said motioning around him. "Is...Is he dead?" She asked nervously.

_No shit sherlock..._ is what he wanted to say, but as he thought of his dead comrade. He thought of the oath he made after Jorges death. "_I'll honor him my own way." _he remembered "He uh..." Emile started. "He was good the last time I saw him."

"Oh," She said expecting a different answer. She pulled a letter out of her coat. "If you see him again. Could you give this to him." She extended the envelope and Emile had half a thought to tear it up in front of her. He was a spartan, not her personal delivery boy. But Emile sighed and took the envelope. "Sure," He said taking the note. "I'll get it to him."

"Thank you...For everything." She said gratefully before taking her leave.

He played with the envelope in his hands for a few moments, while he watched her leave the gym. When he was finally content that she was gone. He tore open the side of the letter. "Hope you don't mind big man." he said Jokingly to himself. He unfolded the letter amused at first as he read it's contents. Then thoughtful as he reached the middle. Finally deeply troubled as he came to the end. _That's is why she was on the Hopeful_. Emile dropped the letter and dashed out the door looking for the girl he wanted rid of only minutes ago. He had to stop her before it was too late...

* * *

"This is amazing Kat." Six said in awe examining the modifications to the ship. "You co-opted tech from Gungnir?" She smiled smugly. "It was nothing really. Just a few tweaks to the power supply and finding a place to mount it..." Six snickered a little. "It's funny, I don't even know the name of this thing and I can't wait to fly her."

"Her name is secret ONI project theta" Kat said trying(but clearly failing) not to brag. "But I like to call her Hrunting. Now stop drooling over her and get suited up."

"Hrunting? Where'd you get that?" Six inquired. While he started to put on his Mjolner leggings.

"In Norse mythology it was the sword that the epic hero Beowulf used to slay the monster Grendel." Kat replied.

"Clever." he commented putting on each of the 150 lb boots. When he went to put on his parafoil chest piece he saw something in the pile of armor on the floor.

"By the way," Six said handing Kat her magnum. "You dropped this back in New Alexandria."

"From when I-"She began to speak.

"Yeah." He cut her off, giving his full attention to attaching jump jet mjolnir sholders to his armor. He clearly wanted to avoid the subject.

"Thanks." She said holstering the pistol

"Anytime." he said plainly.

"Hey Six, can I ask you a question?" She inquired out of the blue.

"Sure." He replied attaching a navpad to his wrist

"What's your name?" She asked curiously.

"My name?" Six was caught off guard by the question.

"Yeah," Kat said. "Is it that hard of a question?"

"Well...no." Six started a little embarrassed. "But i'm not allowed to tell anyone my name, orders from ONI."

"Is ONI that paranoid?" She asked. "Or do you tell all the ladies that?" She joked.

"Well..," Six laughed nervously "let's just say there's a reason for all that black ink on my file"

"Come on. I won't tell" She berated him batting her eyes in a way that made Six chuckle.

"No." Six said amused by her persistence. "What's wrong with Six?"

"Nothing," She said. "I'm just curious."

"Well then," He paused to put on his CQB helmet. "Why ruin the mystery?".

This time it was her turn to laugh at that very cheesy line. "Ah well, I guess hyper lethal vectors have no names... just handsome faces." If her question caught him off guard, then that comment just sent him out of the airlock. "I, uh...what?" He had no idea in hell how he was supposed to respond to that.

Thankfully, he wouldn't have to.

"Kat this is Jeromi, we're set in the bridge, are you ready?" The voice came from the radio in the cockpit of Hrunting. Kat quickly answered the radio.

"Roger that Vice admiral we're ready to begin." She replied

"Alright spartans you are clear for take off." Jeromi acknowledged.

"Alright six, let's give Jeromi a good show." Kat said from the cockpit.

"Engaging thrusters." Six said.

Six pulled up on the throttle and Hrunting hovered above the ground sliding forward out of the gate. This was the moment he had been waiting for since he first saw this ship. He was so excited he was practically shaking.

"It's gonna take some time for you to get used to the controls Six," Kat said. "Try and take it-"

She was about to finish that sentence when her helmet slammed against the console in front of her. Six jerked Hrunting straight up before spiraling the ship down. Without waiting for her instruction he turned back towards the Hopeful eager to show off his skills. He swerved up and down the sides of the hopeful looping around and through the station displaying his tremendous skill as a pilot. "What was that about taking 'some time' to get used to the controls?" he yelled back to his co pilot.

"Glad, you're enjoying yourself Six, But how about you knock it off before you get us killed." Kat said clearly annoyed.

"Or damage my ship." Jeromi's voice piped over the intercom also very annoyed.

"Uh...sorry, it won't happen again sir." Six said a little embarrassed.

"Now let's get back to-" Kat started

"Please tell me this is a joke Kat." Six said suddenly and very alarmed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. She looked over her console to find what he was talking about. On Noble Six's screen flashed four very large, very alarming words.

**SLIP-SPACE RUPTURE DETECTED**

"Vice-admiral are you seeing this." Kat's voice was dead-serious.

Jeromi's voice came over the radio. "Looks like you've got a bug in your software." Jeromi dismissed the message of imminent danger.

"I ran diagnostics before we took off." Kat countered "It's not a bug."

"It has to be." The Vice-Admiral argued. "The odds of a covenant ship jumping to our exact coordinates are astronomical."

"Sir, even if it is a bug I recommend the Hopeful ready weapons." Six suggested.

What Jeromi said next made his heart drop.

"This is a medical ship. We don't have any weapons."

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Emile yelled across the hallway at Sara.

"Walking..." She said confused.

"Shut up," He closed the gap between them. "I read your letter." He confronted her. The look on her face went from shock to anger.

"Seggfej," She tried to slap him but he caught her hand before it connected. "that was between me and Jorge!" She struggled against his grip but he wouldn't yield.

"Listen, if you were anyone else you wouldn't be breathing right now." He threatened. "Now answer my question! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I want to become a **spartan!**" She burst out loud. "My father died for Reach, Jorge fought for Reach, this is the least I can do to honor them."

"Don't be stupid" Emile snarled at her. "Your not honoring them your pissin' on everything they died for."

There was a strange moment of silence."So you lied to me..." She realized. "Jorge is really-" She tried to choke back her tears but her eyes refused to stop the liquid from running down her face. _Damn it_ He didn't mean to tell her that but he couldn't let up on her now.

"Stop cryin' and look at me" He demanded. "You're not good enough to be a spartan. You never will be. You can only honor your father and Jorge by getting somewhere safe and trying to live a normal life. Do you get that?"

She nodded utterly defeated.

"Do you have family that can take you in?" He more demanded than asked.

"Yes."

"Then the next time we dock get the hell off this ship and go to them." He commanded her. "If I see you on this ship after that. I will throw you out the airlock."

He turned to leave.

"It should have been you!" The words were thrust at his back like a dagger. He parried with a cold stare and she opted to retreat exhausted.

He wanted to hit something. Instead he just resolved himself to staring out of the window. "I'm sorry big man," He said seemingly to no one. "I've got to be evil to do good." He continued to stare off into space. When a fighter ship came dangerously close to the window he was standing in front of. He recoiled away. "The hell?" He said to himself. He watched as the ship pulled away from the station. He could tell it was UNSC but he hadn't seen this type of ship before.

_Wait didn't Kat say something about a prototype she was testing? _Before he could finish that thought a covenant cruiser jumped out of slip-space right in front of his eyes.

"Oh shit." Emile said aloud.

* * *

"Oh shit." Six said in the cockpit.

**(Ok, it's been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that. I have been working on some other projects as well as this one. Just in case you don't know Sara (pronounced shara) is the girl Jorge found hiding in Winter Contigency. Her father was killed by the covenant. Which makes her a candidate for the spartan-III program. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and support. No current ETA on the next chapter. But I can promise it's going to get intense. Hope you come along for the ride.)**


End file.
